La decisión correcta
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Robin tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante en su vida y tiene muchas dudas, por que si toma la incorrecta, tendrá que abandonar la tripulación para siempre y que ellos se convierta en sus enemigos. Tomara la correcta o la incorrecta. ZoroxRobinxLaw. Tiene poco tiempo para decidir ¿quien la ayudara? Le he vuelto a publicar. Songfic- Lemmon.


_Hola gente que le gusta la pareja Zoro x Robín= ZoRo para los fan. Os trago un fic muy especial y os preguntareis ¿de qué tiene en especial este fic, si más o menos todos son iguales? (sin faltar el respecto.) Pues es muy simple, la respuesta es que en esta historia hay lemmon y songfic que hace tiempo quería hacer uno, pero nunca me he atrevido, simplemente porque creía que yo no servía para estas cosas, pero gracias a mi amigo y socio, Sergio, me he atrevido hacer esta locura que nunca me arrepentiré, y espero que yo también sea buena con el lemmon. Gracias Sergio te debo una Franky cola y también a Sonia. Y espero que por casualidad, no lo creo que lo lea carbonaraspaghetti y Erika Peterson que son una maquina sobre el ZoRo, viva vosotras. Esperó que me envíes review para saber que tal mi primer lemmon y songfic. La canción es_ _SEXTING-BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR._ _Y si la tradujerais también al castellano, sabríais lo que he tenido que sangrar._

 _ **La decisión correcta:**_

Era una noche tranquila en el Nuevo Mundo, una noche agradable y tranquila y poco común. La noche perfecta para recuperar fuerza tras la dura pelea en Dressrosa y volverse a reunir con Nami, Chopper, Brook, Sanji y con la tripulación de Law. Tras celebrar una fiesta al modo de los Sobreros de Paja, que acabo tirando todo por la borda, como siempre, nuestros protagonistas estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta en sus respectivas camas, excepto dos personas, Zoro y Robín. El peliverde se quedó vigilando los sueños de sus nakamas en el puesto de vigila. Y Robín no podía dormir y decidió ir a la cubierta del Sunny a tomar el aire o eso parecía. Zoro la observaba con una mirada que trasmitía deseo, lujuria y amor. No se perdía ni un solo movimiento de cadera, de pelo, sus miradas… no se perdía absolutamente nada proveniente de la morena. Todo relacionado con ella lo fascinaba y le ponía atención a cualquier detalle como si fuera lo más maravilloso en todos los mares y que se quedaría observándola todo el día durante los 365 días del año, sin pausa y sin descansó.

Así es, el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro estaba enamorado de la persona quien desconfió desde el primer momento que la vio pisar el Merry, pero todo cambio cuando se volvieron a reunir después de los dos años de separación. Cuando la vio en el recuentro en la cubierta del Sunny, su corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados. Era más hermosa, inteligente, sexy, le enloquecía aún más su sonrisa, sus dos pozos azules que le penetraban y le desarmaban con facilidad que antes de la separación, si era posible. Simplemente deseosa y sabrosa. Pero él no tenía ni idea sobre el tema de las mujeres y que tampoco ella no mostraba ninguna señal por parte de ella de que sintiera algo por él. Así que no se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella y eso era el peor castigo que podían proporcionarle en su vida. La quería besar y hacerle suya de una jodida vez. Como deseaba empotrarla en un rincón, hacerle el amor, fundirse con ella y que gritara su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Les provocaban mucho calor y sudor sus diminutos modelitos. (Normal, con esa tipazo de cuerpo y esas tetas. Yo quiero tener su cuerpo.) No aguantaría mucho más sin poder tocarla o besarla. Su corazón iba a explotar por no decir un simple: _**`` Me gustas, Robín. ''**_ Que tortura. Deseaba poseerla y poder dorm en paz , ya que tenia sueños eróticos y de que la protagonista era Nico Robin.

Al espadachín se le hizo sospechoso y misterioso que ella estuviera despierta a las tres de la mañana y con ese frescor. A esta hora, estaría leyendo uno de sus enormes libros con una taza caliente de café o durmiendo en su cama. Lo que he dicho, él observaba sus movimientos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento, para ser exacto. Ella no noto la presencia de Zoro, estaba un poco distraída buscando algo o alguien, o eso parecía, porque no dejaba de mirar por todos los lados posibles.

Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando alguien desconocido subió a la cubierta del Sunny y se dirigía directamente a la arqueóloga, pudo reconocer la figura al segundo después. Era Law. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas en el Sunny y con Robín? Pudo notar que su cuerpo le invadía los celos y empezó apretar sus dientes entre sí y sus manos posadas en la barandilla empezaron a apretar hasta estar totalmente rojas y casi romper la barandilla. No quería que ningún hombre estuviera a 50 metros alrededor de la morena, excepto el, claro.

Volviendo a lo principal con Robín y Law. Los dos estaban en la cubierta, ella estaba un poco ruborizada y Law le miraba a esos dos pozos azules hundiéndose en ellos. Parecían dos personas que no se veían desde hace tiempo, estaba en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino agradable. No había ninguna queja por parte de los dos, pero él de arriba si tenía mucha queja y celos. Era una atmosfera romántica. Con las olas romperse en el casco del barco, la brisa, la luz de la luna… todo era súper romántico (un poco cursi para mi) y perfecto. Pero había una pequeña duda en la mente del espadachín. ¿Por qué estaba aquí y con ella con tanto secretismo?

-Escucha, Nico Robín…yo.- empezó a decir con las mejillas coloradas.

-Me puedes llamar solo Robín.- dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que Law se sonrojara aún más.-Lo siento, te he interrumpido. ¿Qué querías de mí, Law?- pregunto aun ampliando su sonrisa y siendo más radiantes que antes.

El la agarro de las manos con suavidad y dulzura, mientras le hacía unas pequeñas caricias.- Quería decirte que me gustas mucho, Robín. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti y quería decírtelo.- afirmo tímidamente. Robín estaba asombrada y paralizada por las palabras de Law. Nunca creía que un hombre así pudiera amar una persona como ella y fuese abierto con sus sentimientos. Ella reconocía que era atractivo e inteligente, pero no era su tipo, ya tenía a alguien en su corazón.

-Yo…Law me alagas pero…- le interrumpió el poniendo su frente con la suya y cerrando los ojos. Le miraba con curiosidad y miedo. Realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio y con el corazón en la mano. Era poco común en él, por eso le conocían en todos los mares como el Cirujano de la Muerte.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora. Sé que te he pillado con la defensa baja, pero tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo y quitarme un peso de encima.- puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Robín para juntar más sus cuerpo.- Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación y viajes a mi lado por los mares.

De verdad le había dicho que la amaba y con ello tendría que dejar la tripulación. Reconocía que le atraía y que la persona que tenía ahora en su mente nunca le iba a corresponder. Podía pasar página e irse con él, para poder olvidarle. Era una buena oferta pero se le haría muy duro dejar a su familia y no volverlos a ver. Les quería mucho a cada uno de sus nakamas y con el tiempo empezó a tenerlo un cariño especial pero, si se iba con él, desde que posara un pie en el barco de Law, ellos se convertirían en sus enemigos.

-Law, reconozco que yo siento algo por ti, pero necesito pensarlo. Entiéndelo, por favor.-dijo ella emocionada y con un tono de voz tímido.

-Lo sé y no quiero presionarte. Te dejo dos dias.Si no te veo en mi barco al pasar el plazo, entenderé que no vendrás conmigo.- afirmo serio y aun juntando más la frente con ella.

-Gracias.- susurro.

Los dos se separaron un poco y Law se lanzó a los dulces labios de la arqueóloga. Ella se sorprendió pero correspondido el beso sin dudarlo, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de él para profundizarlo ese beso apasionado, mientras el con sus brazos aferraba la cintura de la morena como si no quisiera que se escapara, le gustaba el beso del hombre, besaba genial. En ese momento Zoro estaba furioso, celoso y enfadado. No había escuchado nada de la conversación entre ellos dos, ni una sola palabra, pero al ver como se besaban, le dio a entender la situación. De que ella no la amaba y que nunca lo ha había hecho ni siquiera un poco. La había perdido para siempre y por ser un completo cobarde e idiota. Se arrepentía de todo, por no haberle dicho que la quería, de que era su nakama favorita y que tanto había echado de menos. Gracias a recordar su sonrisa se había hecho ser más fuerte. Él entro al puesto de vigilancia cabizbajo, totalmente destrozado y vencido.

Cuando los dos llevaban más de dos minutos con el beso y profundizarlo al máximo, se separaron por falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Quiero que te quedes con mi gorro y cuando me lo devuelvas espero tu respuesta.- dijo el quitándose su gorro y dejar ver su sexy y alborotado cabello. (Está muy bueno.)Y con delicadeza se lo puso en su cabeza, le quedaba de muerte.-Buenas noche, Robín.- le dio un beso dulce en la frente.

-Buenas noches.-Susurro tiernamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Law se fue con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no quisiera irse sin ella. Realmente había sido un beso apasionado, dulce y salvaje. El mejor de su vida… de momento. Esa noche no durmió pensando lo que le había dicho el Cirujano de la Muerte, mientras sostenía su preciado gorro.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Eso lo que pasó anoche. – termino de contar Robín con total tranquilidad.

Nami que había escuchado con atención cada detalle la historia, lo que le había pasado anoche a su amiga, la miraba con los ojos fuera de órbita y la mandíbula descolocada de lugar, estaba alucinada y flipando. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Por fin que estaban en la cubierta tomando el sol a solas y sin interrupciones de los niños interactivos de la tripulación, con sus modelitos veraniegos. Nami llevaba un bikini minúsculo negro que enseñaba de más y ofrecía buena vista de su anatomía. Estaba súper sexy. (Esta va por ti Sergio, no babes demasiado. Bss, guapo.)Y Robín lleva un vestido veraniego de color blanco casi trasparente y que no le tapaba ni medio muslo y dejaba un generoso escote de forma de ``V´´. Se le pegaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, resaltando su pecho y sus calderas. Estaba más sexy que Nami. Y en su regazo estaba situado el gorro de Law. Nami intentaba volver de su estado de shock, seguía sin creer que había pasado algo así, cerca de ella y no enterrarse.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Nami?- pregunto ella sacando del shock a la pelinaranja.

-No lo sé, Robín. Para mí sería muy difícil irme de la tripulación por un hombre, sin saber que podía pasar si no funcionara la relación.- explico ella. Era lógico.

-Ya.- bajo la cabeza.

-Yo… creía que te gustaba, Zoro.- intento convencerla con el peliverde. Sabia de sobra que ella no dejaría la tripulación por ellos y en especial por Zoro, porque sentía algo por él, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Ella elevo la cara para encarar a la navegante, la miro tristemente y suspiro antes de hablar.-Si me gusta Zoro, pero también siento algo por Law. Todo es diferente con él, pero con Zoro… siento que cada vez que intento tocarlo o simplemente mirarle, él me rechaza con una mirada muy fría y amenazante de las suyas, que me desarma y rompe mi mascara.- suspiro resignada.- No he dejado de pensar en él durante los años de separación, pero siento que con el no tengo ningún futuro, que no avanzo. Sigo siendo para el su enemiga.- esto último lo dijo con una voz triste.

Robín tenia razón y Nami también se había dado cuenta que Zoro no hacia signo alguno de que el la gustara o tuviera una relación llamada compañerismo con ella, pero sabía perfectamente que Zoro estaba enamoradito de ella, hasta volverse loco. Había dado muchas veces su vida por protegerla. Si eso no es amor, pues entonces que me lo expliquen. Pero sabía cómo se sentía Robín. Ella se incorporó de la hamaca y posos sus manos con la de Robín, dándole ánimos.

-Sabes que puedes volver sin dudarlo y a mí me gustaría verte feliz. Si crees que tendrás mejor futuro con Law, que con Zoro, te apoyare y a la vez te echare de menos, pero es tu decisión. Medítalo bien, por favor.

\- Lo hare, Nami. – Se levantó de la hamaca y se dirigió a la biblioteca despidiéndose de la navegante con una sonrisa.

\- Espera... Antes de tomar una decisión creó que deberías confesarle a Zoro lo que sientes.

\- ¿Por que?- pregunto confusa.

\- Yo lo haría para luego no arrepentime. -animo su amiga.

\- Lo siento, Nami... Pero ese no lo haré.- negó rotundamente.

 _ **-`` Si se va de la tripulación me sentiré muy triste y a la vez feliz, pero el que más lo sufrirá de todos nosotros será, Zoro. Él la quiere mucho y saber que no la volverá a ver será una depresión enorme para él. Espero que se den cuenta esos dos y no se vaya del barco. Por favor. Seria insoportable aguantarle tan decaído y si ella se va, no aguantare en este barco de psicópatas.´´-**_ pensó ella mientras volvía a tomar el sol.

Robín se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca a pensar en su decisión. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá con el gorro colocado en su cabeza, le quedaba bien. Sabia cuáles eran las contras y cuales los beneficios de irse o quedarse. Su cabeza empezaba a darle vuelta y comenzó a sentir un pequeño dolor en la cabeza de tanto pensar. (Pensar mucho es muy malo.) Y al final se quedó dormida.

Robín despertó más tarde, ya tenía que ser de noche, por que empezaba a refrescar. Ella se levantó por que sintió un pequeño peso y calorcito en su regazo. Lentamente empezó a despertarse y se incorporó, tenía la vista un poco nublosa pero pudo diferenciar esa pequeña bola de pelo que tenía en su regazo. Chopper se había qué dado dormido encima de ella usando como almudada los pechos de Robín. Si llegan a ver esa escena los hentais del barco se hubiera armado una gorda.

Ella acaricio con ternura y delicadeza la espalda del renito, mientras le miraba de una forma materna. Si se iba, al que más echaría de menos seria al pequeñín de la tripulación.

Chopper empezó a despertarse por las dulces caricias maternas de Robín. Se desperezo de inmediato, bostezo y se incorporó hasta tener la vista lo suficiente despejada y clara para ver el rostro de la morena. Ella le sonrió con más ternura que antes.

-Robín…-Le llamo mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Chopper, te has quedado dormido encima de mí.

-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que quería pedirte un favor, pero como te vi dormida me uní a tu plan. Espero no haberte molestado, Robín.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo, luego le separo un poco para colocarle en su regazo y preguntarle.-Dime. ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es que mira, Robín. Zoro lleva encerrado todo el día en el puesto de vigila entrenado. No ha comido nada, ni bebido nada y me preocupa que se desmaye por falta de nutrición. Aun no se ha curado sus heridas por completo y no quiero que le pase nada.- informo cabizbajo y con lágrimas en los ojos, provocando que ella se entristeciera.-Podías convencer a Zoro que bajara y comiera algo. Yo lo he intentado muchas veces pero no consigo que salga, solo que me gruña. Seguro que a ti te hara caso, Robín. Siempre lo hace. Por eso te lo pido.

Ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a Zoro, simplemente porque no aguantaría su mirada tan demoniaca y fría encima de ella, pero Chopper, le quería como su propio hijo y con esos pucheritos y sus ojos de cachorrito no se podía negar a la petición del doctor. No quería verle triste, le quería demasiado para decirle que no, su modo maternal le obligaba a verle siempre con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Convenceré a Zoro para que baje a comer algo, pero no quiero que llores. – le puso una mano en el pequeño rostro del renito.

-¡DE VERDAD! Gracias, Robín. Eres la mejor.- salto de alegría Chopper y del salto le dio una abrazo.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.- le correspondió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que te hace caso. Pero te aviso que está muy raro y enfadado y no sé por qué.- afirmo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla de la arqueóloga.

El renito volvió al regazo de Robín con una felicidad alucinante. Solo reía por conseguir que fuera feliz. La balanza se iba inclinando a quedarse. No quería dejar a su Chopper.

-Voy a ver a Zoro. Toma, cuídame esto, por favor.- entrego el gorro. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue interrumpida por la vocecita de Chopper.

-¿Este no es el sombrero de Law?- pregunto dudoso.

\- Sí. Cuídamelo.

Salió de la sala, mientras dejaba a un Chopper dudoso y confuso. ¿Qué hacia ella con el sombrero de Law?

Robín fue al puesto de vigila como le había dicho el renito. Cuando llego vio que la trampilla de la sala estaba cerrada, llamo unas cuantas veces pero hubo respuesta, como si no hubiera nadie. Hizo aparecer un ojo fleur y vio que Zoro estaba en un rincón de la sala sentado mirando por la ventana. Vio también que el gimnasio estaba completamente destrozado y patas arriba. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Había pasado un huracán? ¿O había estado Luffy por que le habían vuelto esconder un cacho de carne en el gimnasio? No sería la primera vez.

Ella invoco una mano fleur y abrió la trampilla con facilidad y sigilo para entrar. Cuando entro vio que la única luz que había era la luz de la luna que traspasaba por la ventana y descubrió, que el gimnasio estaba destrozado. Todas las pesas, sacos de boxeo, las paredes… era preocupante. Zoro no percato la presencia de Robín, tenía la guardia baja, era poco común en él. Hizo que ella se preocupara aún más. ¿Qué sucedía con el hombre que amaba? Ya en el medio de la sala y los nervios controlados decidió hablar.

-Zoro…- susurro ella suavemente, mientras se acercaba a él con paso lento y dudoso.

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?- pregunto enfadado, mientras se ponía en pie, sin darse la vuelta. Los rayos de luz de la luna reflejaban en el torso desnudo del espadachín haciéndole más apetecible, provocando que ella se mordiera el labio inferior para no lanzarse a por él. Ella detuvo su andar.

-Chopper me ha comentado que llevas todo el día aquí entrenando y no has bajado a comer algo... Esta preocupado por ti.- informo preocupada por él.

-Me da igual. Que se vaya al infierno Chopper, le he dicho que no voy a bajar. Así que vosotros dos iros a la puta mierda y dejarme en paz.- grito furioso y apretando los puños mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Robín. Él no era así, nunca insultaría a Chopper aunque le amenazan a muerte, si le quería como su hermano. Pero cuando oyó eso de los labios de Zoro, Robín perdió los papeles. Nadie insultaba a Chopper y menos delante de su cara y sino recordad cuando Franky estuvo en el cuerpo de Chopper.

Enfadada y furiosa fue hacia Zoro con pasos pesados y furiosos. Se puso delante de él, pero toda su ira y rabia se vaporizaron en un segundo, cuando vio el rostro del peliverde.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, rojos a más no poder, con unas ojeras muy notables, como si no hubiera dormido durante toda la noche y su piel era pálida y fría de lo habitual, él siempre tenía un cálido tacto. Se le encogió el corazón.

Agacho su cabeza para que no le viera tan vulnerable y frágil, había llorado durante toda la noche, no tenía fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos. Ella puso sus manos en el rostro del peliverde, provocando que el solta un gemido a causa de contacto de su piel cálida.

-Zoro ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has llorado?- pregunto muy pero que muy preocupada y alarmada, era poco habitual verle llorar, pero nadie no es de piedra en este mundo. De repente cayó en cuenta de que él vio lo de anoche. Sus pensamientos fueron despejados, cuando sintió las manos de Zoro sobre las suyas. La tenia roja, llena de arañazos y heridas, seguro que se las hizo por destrozar el gimnasio, pero esas mismas manos callosas y fuertes fueron aparatando las manos de Robín de su rostro, pero sin llegar a soltarlas. Ella estaba atónica por la suave acción del peliverde.

-Por favor, vete.- suplico en un susurro. No podía verla a los ojos.- Quiero estar solo.

\- No me voy a ir. Sé que me vistes ayer con Law.- le cuestiono un tanto enfadada.

Cuando oyó el nombre de Law, la sangre de Zoro empezó a hervirle y a enfurecer.-No quiero recordarlo. Quiero que te vayas y que me dejes solo.- ordeno furioso. Rapidamente se separó y se dirigió a volver al rincón, donde estaba al principio.

-No. Estoy harta de que seas un cobarde. Dejas de comportarte como un crio mimado, deber de ser el hombre que admiro. Tenías que haberme dicho que me vistes con él. No escuchaste nada. ¿Verdad?- dijo más enfadada que él, por parte de Zoro recibió un gruñido afirmándolo.-Law vino ayer para...

Él se lanzó hacia ella, empotrándola contra el suelo a lo bestia. Le sujeto las muñecas muy fuertes colocándola cerca del rostro de la morena, inmovilizándola. Ella ponía resistencia, pero era inútil, Zoro era más fuerte que ella y sabia que si utilizaba sus poderes provocaría que el la hiciera daño. Su vestido estaba revuelto, al igual que su pelo. Su vestido dejaba al descubierto su tanga y una pequeña parte de su sujetador negro. Él estaba a cuatro patas para no hacerla daño por el peso de su cuerpo.- Lo sé todo. Vino para besarte y veía que tú no ponías resistencia, sino lo contrario lo disfrutaste. ¿Me equivoco? – pillada.

Ella aparto la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de Zoro, no podía soportar su mirada. Cediendo la victoria a Zoro.- Sí. Le bese y le correspondí...- sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas. Zoro sintió una punzada en el pecho a la confesión.- pero cuando le bese pensé que eras tú, sois casi idénticos en carácter. Que creía que si no me amabas, podía sustituirte ya que estoy harta de sufrir por ti. Crees que no te observo, que no quiero estar contigo a solas… por lo menos me encantaría que me saludaras cada vez que nos encontramos. Me siento frutada por no decirte que me gustas, que te amos y que me pongo celosa cada vez que llegamos a una isla, las mujeres te miren con deseo y lujuria. No te has dado cuenta.- dijo ella llorando y mirándolo a los ojos, ahora él se sentía el peor hombre del universo. Zoro estaba en estado de shock flipando, pero volvió del shock cuando oyó el sollozo de la mujer que tenía debajo de él, medio desnuda.-Law me pidió que dejara la tripulación y me fuera con él, pero quería decirte lo que siento por ti antes de irme con él.- hizo una pequeña pausa intentando componerse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y con debilidad le informo.- Te amo.- susurro con la voz destrozada.

El de inmediato aflojo los agarres de las muñecas de Robín y escondió su rostro en su hombro oliendo el aroma a cerezo que transmitía su larga melena, ocultándose del mundo y de su error. Era un completo idiota. Había insultado a Chopper, a la mujer que quería, haber sido tan cobarde y juzgarla sin saber todos los detalles de lo que paso anoche.

-Por favor, Robín. No te vayas. No me dejes solo.- ella poso sus manos en su espalda y le acariciaba con ternura.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vayas, si haces un momento no querías estar cerca de mí?

Era ahora o nunca. Si no lo decía no la recuperaría.- Porque yo…- se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.- soy un estúpido enamorado, que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos a la persona que más quiere en el mundo. No he tenido valor de decirla que la quiero y la amo, y que daría mi vida por ella. Cuando la vi besarse con otro hombre mejor que yo. No pude evitar sentirme demolido y celoso. No quiero que te vayas, moriré sin ti.- elevo la mirada hasta ver los ojos felices y azules de la arqueóloga. Cogió todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo y lo soltó.-Te amo, Nico Robín.

Y sin más la beso por fin. Le dio tal beso devorador, apasionado, salvaje, cariñoso y verdadero que se sorprendió a si mismo. Ella fue bajando la cabeza hasta tener contacto con el frio suelo, atrayendo con ella los labios del peliverde. El mordió su labio interior dejando acceso libre a su boca. Sus lenguas luchaban entre sí, por no perder territorio de sus bocas, ese beso no era nada comparado con el beso que se dio con Law, era muchísimo mejor e inolvidable. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire, les habían encantado.

Sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo y deseosos por explorar cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Querían hacer el amor por fin y de una maldita vez saciar sus deseos.

Zoro tenía unas vistas perfectas del cuerpo de Robín, y ella tenía una vista exquisita del cuerpo de Zoro, ya que llevaba solo sus pantalones deportivos. No aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Le miro con lujuria y deseo, y le dijo con una voz sexual y juguetona:

-Convénceme para que me quede contigo para siempre.

Eso significaba que quería tener sexo con ella, no, quería hacer el amor con él. Y él no se lo negó.

Zoro de un rápido movimiento arranco el precioso de vestido de Robín convirtiéndolo en pequeños cachitos de tela, ella se sorprendió pero no se lo iba a reprochar, le gustaba las sorpresas. El vio el pelo revuelto y la ropa interior negra tan provocativa que llevaba, y esa mirada que tenía Robín que transmitía lujuria y deseo. Era una tentación enorme para el, al igual que Chopper con el algodón de azúcar. Zoro empezó a morder y besar el cuello de la Robín haciéndola gemir en su oído. Sus mordiscos eran ardientes, pero eran contradichos por la lengua experta del espadachín, arqueo un poco el cuello para darle mas acceso y territorio por donde pasar su áspera lengua, dejando un sendero de besos y saliva que ardía al igual que sus cuerpos.

Fue bajando por el sur, hasta devorar todo el cuello y el escote de la morena hasta que el sujetador paso el mismo destino que el vestido, dejando libre sus enormes y deliciosos pechos. Zoro babeaba por las generosa vistas, sin pensárselo ataco el pezón derecho de la arqueóloga mordiéndolo, succionándolo y besarlo, mientras con el otro era atendido por la mano izquierda de Zoro, que solo hacia pellizcándolo hasta estar duro, mientras Robín gemía de excitación. Quería hacerlo lento, duradero y placentero para los dos, quería convencerla para que se quedara en la tripulación.

( _ **Aquí tenéis que poner la canción: SEXTING-BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR. Sino no mola. Songfic)**_

 _ **Less than three  
Is just a tease  
Send those noodz  
Make me drool**_

 _ **Hit me up  
Make me cum  
Wanna sext?  
**_ _ **I'll show you some!**_

Zoro ya había explorado demasiado la parte de los pechos de ella y decidió ir bajando más al sur, pasando su lengua entre sus dos pechos hasta llegar a su vientre plano, que le dedico unos minutos de atención, lamiendo la zona y dando algún pequeño beso, provocando cosquillas. Ya aburrido, Zoro volvió a capturar sus labios para besarla más apasionadamente. Su mano derecha toco el rostro de la mujer que amaba mientras que la izquierda se colaba en el tanga de la morena y la sintió húmeda y preparada para la acción. Ella gimió en el beso cuando sintió dos dedos encima de su intimidad. Sin hacerla sufrir, de un jalón bajo el tanga hasta pasar a la historia. Metió dos dedos en su vagina con cuidado y que sus paredes la aceptan sin ningún problema. Cuando pasó el peligro y sus paredes aceptaban a los dos intrusos empezó a penetrarla con los dedos haciéndola gemir de puro placer pero Zoro la cayó con sus labios. Decidió darle más placer a la morena y añadió un tercer dedo más dentro de ella mientras el pulgar atacaba sin piedad su clítoris. Sentía que sus paredes empezaban apretar sus dedos, ya que había llegado a lo más fondo de ella y sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Al minuto después de aumentar su velocidad de su penetración, vino su deseado orgasmo. Ella arqueo su espalda cuando vino su orgasmo y un gemido de placer lleno todo el puesto de vigila. Esos dos dedos habían sido el paraíso y expertos. Quería más de lo que podía ofrecer el peliverde.

 _ **Sticky drama  
All the way  
Want my dick?  
**_ _ **You gotta pay!**_

El saco sus dedos del interior de la morena y se lo acerco a su rostro sexualmente. Su respiración era pesada y agitada. El placer le invadía por todo su cuerpo, pero ella no quería que fuese la única que disfrutara. El al sacar sus dedos pringados por el líquido interior de Robín, se lo metió en la boca con la atentar mirada de la arqueóloga, saboreando su líquido personal, que parecía que era el mejor sake que había probado en su vida. Porque cuando hizo esa acción tenía que hacerlo de tal manera que le veía tan jodidamente sexy. Él se tumbó a su lado y ella aprovecho para ponerse encima de el a horcadas. Se puso encima de los abdominales de Zoro sintiendo el miembro duro del espadachín entre sus nalgas. Ella sonrió por saber que esa erección era porque la deseaba.

Empezó a morder y besar el hombro de Zoro al igual que él. Hasta atacar a sus pezones y morderlo y lamerlo hasta dejarlo tan duro como su miembro, que aumentaba de tamaño entres sus nalgas. Ella lamio su cicatriz hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Hasta con el pantalón puesto veía el bulto de su gran, pero gran erección de su miembro. Ella bajo sus pantalones y sus boxes negros, y lo vio más claro que nunca. Zoro era grande , pero muy grande, su pene la deseaba mucho, pero mucho , no sabía si su miembro era así de duro porque estaba utilizando su haki de armadura en su pene o estaba si de duro porque su polla era de Kairoseki, era muy excitante hacerse esa pregunta subidita de tono. Ella rozo su intimidad con la suya, haciendo gemir a Zoro. El casi llora cuando paro de rozar su húmeda intimidad con su dura erección. Le dio la espalda y puso el culo en popa, a tres centímetros del rostro del peliverde dando una buena vista de su sexo húmedo y palpitante. Ella cogió entre sus manos el miembro duro y palpitante del joven y le dio un pequeño beso tierno en la glande.

 _ ****_ _ **You've seen what  
My thumbs can do  
Now its time to  
Use my tongue on you...  
Show me what ya got  
On my lcd  
Lets get down to it  
So you can get down on me!  
Cybering is so 1999!  
You've got to be  
Textually active  
If you wanna  
Be mine!  
**_ _ **Cuz...**_

-Me estas convenciendo para que me quede en la tripulación, pero aun no estoy convencida al 100%- le provoco para que fuera más rudo con ella. Y lo consiguió. Ella sintió como Zoro le agarraba del trasero y metía su lengua dentro de su húmeda vagina, la sentía muy dentro, mientras ella empezó a meterse su miembro en su boca y le daba pequeños mordisco por su testículo y lo lamia por todo los lados de su longitud a una velocidad alucinante. Algunas veces Zoro le daba un pequeño mordisco o beso en el bien formado culo de la morena y ella le daba algún pequeño mordisco en sus huevos, mientras lo masajeaba.

Mientras los dos hacia su trabajo y aceleraban sus lenguas sintiendo su orgasmo muy pronto, Robín tubo que sacárselo un momento su faro, cuando la mano derecha del espadachín torturaba su clítoris y dos dedos de su mano izquierdo se lo introducía en el ano, si , es decir por el culo y la penetraba energéticamente.

Su respiración era más agitada que antes, pero no se dejaría vencer por ese placer, quería que Zoro también disfrutara y volvió atender su miembro que estaba a punto de explotar en su boca, con el resultado de un potente orgasmo. Aumentaron los dos la velocidad hasta que por fin los dos tuvieron su orgasmo a la vez y gritando, cuando lo sintieron en su boca el liquido pringoso tan caliente de su amante.

 _ ****_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah! **_

Los dos lamieron y tragaron los líquidos de su pareja. Robín se dio la vuelta y se acercó para darle un beso a Zoro con más pasión y jugosidad que los besos anteriores. Sus dos líquidos se mezclaron, es decir que se saborearon sus líquidos propios y también sus lenguas. La estaba convenciendo. Zoro estaba sudando y su pecho subía y bajaba por la difícil respiración. Él se incorporó hasta estar sentado al lado de Robín, aun sentía su pene muy duro y ella lo había notado. Él no había llegado al clímax. Observo a la agitada y excitada mujer que tenía al lado tumbada.

-¿Aun quieres más, mujer? ¿O ya te he convencido?- pregunto el con una media sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno aun sigues sin convencerme del todo, Espadachín. Creía que me ibas hacer gritar mas.- desafío con una voz fogosa- pero bueno…- suspiro.

Robín bajo su mano hasta llegara a su intimidad y empezar a rozarla con los dedos haciéndola gemir, pero no tan alto como la hacía gemir Zoro, se estaba masturbando delante de él. Ella metió sus dos dedos dentro de su palpitante intimidas y la hacía erguir la espalda. El peliverde miraba la escena con atención, mientras que la otra mano libre de Robín empezó a pellizcar su pezón derecho gritando el nombre de Zoro a los cuatro vientos, pensando que era el. Zoro no pudo más y se puso encima de ella mientras cogía sus manos y la sujetaban con una sola de sus callosas manos. Le echo una mirada y bajo su rostro hasta poder susurrar algo en su oído.

-Así que te consuela solas, que yo sepa para eso estoy aquí, para convencerte y que tus cuerdas vocales se rompan.

\- Espero que sea verdad espadachín, sino me iré de la tripulación.- rio.

-Mañana no vas a poder hablar mañana de lo que vas a gritar de placer. Te voy a dar lo que tu cuerpo necesita desde hace tiempo, mujer.

.

 _ **Love me or hate but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and i would still be twice as bad... **_

El se coló entre las piernas de Robin y las obligo a flexionarlas, su sexo estaba mas que humedo y ardiente, suplicando que entrara en ella de una puta vez. Y asi lo hizo. De una estocada metio su dura polla dentro de ella , provocando que gritara por lo bestia y salvaje que habia sido su pene, pero le encanto. La cuarta katana de Zoro exploraba la ruina sagrada de Robin. Sintio que las paredes vaginales de Robin se debilitaban y dejaban un movimiento libre a las embestidas de Zoro. Deseaba que el fuera lo mas bruto, salvaje, animal, duro y brusco que fuera. Habia que reconoce que Zoro seria el amante perfecto, con ese cuerpo , cabello, las cicatrices que tenia que la hacia mas sexy y atractivo, sus tres pendiente y su cuarta katana que no la utilizaba habitualmente , pero seguro que desde ahora lo iba a utilizar mas. Dios esas embestidas eran como pisar el cielo, queria mas, mas hasta quedarse sin voz por los gemidos y gritos que estaba soltando, y hacia que Zoro se subiera para arriba y fuera un tigre en celo.

 _ **I know you want some more!  
When i text its sex! sex! sex!**_

 _ **You start to undress! dress!  
Poppin out your chest!  
Send you a friends request!  
Now i'm rocking on your top  
And you know i just can't stop stop**_

El empezó a penetrarla lentamente por miedo de hacerla daño, pero era todo menos eso. Era un ritmo lento y tortuoso quería que fuera más duro, pero él no quería, deseaba aclarar su dudas de una maltita vez. Iba a torturarla, enloquecerla con ese ritmo de penetración. Ella tenía los labios entre abierto pidiendo que la besara y así lo hizo. La beso, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del espadachín. Su beso era lento igualmente que su penetración, que fue aún más lento y pausado si podía ser posible. Robín gimió en el beso, no aguantaba el ritmo tan tortuoso. Él se separó de ella y elevo su rostro para verla mejor y paro su embestidas dejando hay su miembro quieto.

-Zoro…- gimió cuando sintió que su pene había dejado de moverse dentro de ella, estaba absolutamente quieto. Ella empezó a mover las caderas, no quería que su polla estuviese paralizada dentro de su vagina. Pero Zoro lo impidió poniendo las manos en su cadera deteniéndola. Quería que la follara.

-Robín...- gimió el también por la excitación y temperatura de su cuerpo.-Quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que me digas que te quedaras conmigo, que no te marchara de mi lado o siino párale y sacare mi polla dentro de ti y se acabó.- fue la cosa más erótica que podía decir en ese momento, casi se corre sin falta de embestidas feroces. Esperaba que dijera que si porque en realidad quería empotrarla hasta el final.

Ella trago su orgullo, porque estaba entregada al placer y tenerle dentro sin movimiento lo estaba torturando hasta perder la cabeza.-Zoro, te prometo me quedare contigo para siempre, porque te amo.- dijo difícilmente por tanto calor que tenia en su cuerpo. Él le dio un pequeño beso dulce y tierno. Había conseguido lo que quería. Que esa mujer fuera suya. Cuando se separaron Robín siguió hablando.- Ahora quiero que utilices tu famoso haki de armadura en tu polla y me penetres hasta partirme en dos.- esas palabras fue excitante para el espadachín, casi se corre allí mismo.

-Espero que estés preparada, no voy a detenerte aunque me ruegues.

 _ ****_ _ **Make you drop  
Feel you up till i hit the spot  
Cuz i can't take take take  
All this wait! wait!  
I'm so impatient  
You got me waiting  
Cut this shit!  
Show your tits!  
Flip it out on my sidekick  
Like quagmire on family guy  
Giggity! giggity! all the time **_

Ella le dio un pequeño mordisco en su pezón derecho y sin avisar Zoro empezó penetrarla mas fuerte, duro, violento y utilzando el 10 % del haki de armadura en su pene, sino la partería en dos, pero no hubo queja por parte de ella, sino todo lo contrario. Ella gritaba y gemia de puro de placer y pidiendo mas, al igual que el espadachín que no dejaba de gruñir como un tigre celoso. Ella rodeo las caderas de Zoro con su piernas para que llegara a lo mas profundo de ella y tambien sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico mientra arañaba su espaladas con las uñas. Al rato por fin llego a lo mas profundo de ella dando su punto G y por fin le golpeo un fuerte y bestial orgasmo de Robin. Era todo electizante. A Zoro le faltaron dos envestidas mas para venirse dentro de ella y que la llenara por completo. Era exquisito. Los dos gritaron cuando llegaron a su bienvenido orgasmo. Salio de ella con cuidado manchando el suelo del orgasmo que también recorrió el muslo inferior de la chica.

 _ ****_

 _ **I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah! **_

Ni siquiera dejo que Robín pudiera recuperar su aliento la puso a cuatro patas, boca abajo. El sin decir nada volvió a entrar dentro de ella y empezó a penetrarla, pero más rápido y duro que antes. Ella sentía en su espalda el pecho musculoso del espadachín y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, mientras sus, manos pellizcaban los pezones de Robín sintiendo que dentro de poco iba acabar y aunque estuviese pronto Zoro iba hacer que ella volviera a tocar el cielo como que se llamaba Roronoa Zoro. Sentía que sus brazos se doblaban, pero aguanto por no estropear ese placer. Los dos tenía una respiración agitada y sus cuerpos no tenían quejas se habían saciado por completo, eran el uno para el otro y como había dicho ella, no se va por que la amaba y porque ese placer no se lo daba nadie, excepto el. Ningún hombre le había importado saciarla, solo utilizaban su cuerpo para saciarse ellos y luego la tiraban como si fuera basura, pero con Zoro era diferente. Buscaba la satisfacción para los dos, pero en especial en ella, que disfrutara ella al máximo de su cuerpo, y solo tenía 21 años. Pero el chaval estaba tremendo con 21 años.

 _ **Love me or hate but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and i would still be twice as bad...**_

Ya exhausta y a punto de perder la vista que solo le decía que esto era verdad era el aliento de Zoro que le golpeaba en su cuello, algún beso en su hombro, los pellizcos en sus pezones y sus gotas de sudor que la golpeaba en la espalda. Era la primera vez que hacia el amor de verdad y esperaba que esa noche no se acabara, era la mejor noche de su vida, pero todo lo bueno se acaba pronto.

-Zoro… no puedo… me voy a venir.-afirmo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y su voz excitada.

-Pues hazlo conmigo. Quiero que tengamos el mejor orgasmo de nuestra vida.- afirmo furioso. Y lo hizo.

 _ **Breakdown!  
There i go!  
Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes  
Stereo blast it up! go ape shit and tear it up!  
We can make you look like hobos  
Shes texting if she should swallow  
Hellz ya! go for more  
Parents banging down the door...  
Oh no!  
Caught with my pants down  
Now i gotta leave this town  
I ain't never looking back!  
I'm gonna tell your ass straight up  
This is how we live it up!  
I just don't give a fuck  
And if i ever gave a fuck  
I would be straight out of luck! **_

Zoro al límite y llegando a lo más hondo que podía de la vagina de la arqueóloga, se vino en ella. Ya habían conseguido el placer absolutos y no creemos que pudieran aguantar otra ronda. Echo al aire un grito que seguro que todos sus nakamas habían escuchado, pero a él le daba igual. En ese grito hizo un esfuerzo alucinante, como si fuera un spring en una carrera e hizo la envestida más fuerte, violenta, feroz y profunda que todas las anteriores, avisando de su orgasmo y de su clímax. A Robín le pasado lo mismo, ella arqueo la espada cuando golpeo el orgasmos de Zoro sintiéndolo en su vientre más caliente que nunca y dando la bienvenida. La había partido en dos y no sabías si ahora mismo seguía utilizando el haki en su pene o no. Si alguien lo quiere saber, la respuesta era no, tenía tan agotamiento en su cuerpo, que la polla de Zoro decidió actuar solo y sin ayuda del haki, quería que fuese lo más natural y delicioso posible. El dejo su miembro dentro de ella recibiendo los últimos coletazos de su potente orgasmo, quería que su seme estuviera dentro de ella el tiempo posible, pero no duro mucho en esa posición. 

_**I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!**_

 _ **I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna ah! ah!  
I wanna ah! ah! **_

Los dos cayeron al suelo, cansados, sudados, agitados y exhaustos. El salió de ella con su miembro cubierto del líquido de ella, y ella sintiendo aun en su vientre el orgasmo del peliverde. Zoro cogió su chaqueta verde y cubrió sus cuerpos por el frio de la noche, aunque no era necesario. Él se puso encima de ella sin apoyar todo su peso en el cuerpo de ella. La besaba lentamente y dulcemente como si fuera el último de sus vidas.

Después de unos cuantos besos dulces, Zoro coloco su rostro en los pechos de la arqueóloga, utilizándolos como almohadas esponjosas. Ella acariciaba el pelo de su pareja tranquilizándole y saber que aún seguía vivo gracia a la costosa respiración. Ahora eran correspondidos y ella no tenía ninguna excusa para alejarse de su familia, de la tripulación y de la persona que más amaba, que ahora mismo estaba profundamente dormido por el esfuerzo entre sus pechos y brazos. Espero que nadie le escuchara porque si no como se lo explicaban a los demás. Ella al rato quedo profundamente dormida. No se iba mover de allí aunque le costara la vida. Era su hogar. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Zoro prometió por sus katanas que nunca se separaría de ella y que esa noche la iban a repetir muchas veces, por lo menos cada noche de sus vidas.

 _ **Love me or hate but you want to fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had you can mix em all together and i would still be twice as bad...**_

El día donde se acaba el pazo de Law, su despedida.

En esos días estuvieron haciendo el amor unas cuantas veces, por lo menos, en totalmente unas 7 veces, habían hecho el amor como unos verdaderos salvajes y animales sediento de su cuerpo y amor. Nada le iba a separar y un tío bueno no iba ser la excepción.

Todos los de la tripulación se habían dado cuenta que entre Zoro y Robín había pasado algo, pero no les iba a presionar a base de preguntas. Querían que se lo dijeran abiertamente. Y si no se habían dado cuenta de que ellos dos había tema era un completo jilipollas, retrasado mental. (Lo siento si parecía que si he insultado alguien, el azúcar que se me sube a 600. SUBIDON.)

Todos los de Sombrero de Paja se despedían de la tripulación de Law con una sonrisa, pero aún tenía algo pendiente que hacer la arqueóloga de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja. Robín se acercó a Law y le extendió el gorro, entendiendo que no se iría con él y menos ahora que su media naranja le había correspondido.

-Entonces no vienes conmigo.-dijo Law tomando de nuevo su gorro y poniéndoselo en la cabeza. Estaba decepcionado, pero en el fondo lo comprendía.

-Lo siento, Law, pero no me podría separar de mi familia. Les tengo mucho cariño.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, pero no como enemigos, si no como amigos.- eso fue lo más duro que diría durante el día. Sabía que le dejaba por el peliverde, aunque sintiera celos por que el tuviera esa mujer deber de él, solo hizo echar una mirada maligna hacia el espadachín diciendo _ **`` Como la hagas daño te mato**_ _ **gilip**_ _ **olla.´´**_

\- Claro.- ella le dio un abrazo de despedida delante de la atenta mirada de sus nakamas y a la mirada celosa de Zoro.

\- Adiós. – se dijeron los dos.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse por fin, los dos barcos tomaron distintos rumbos a distintas islas que llegaban al mismo destino, el One Piece. Y con una nueva pareja en la tripulación.

 _ **-**_ _ **Te quiero mujer.- sentenció Zoro.**_

 _ **\- Yo también te quiero, espadachín.- sonrió Robin. Y lo sellaron con un dulce beso.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Bueno este fic lo ha escrito mis pensamientos pervertidos, creo que he sido mas pervertida que Sanji. Jajaja. Dedicó a los miembros del club de Fan del Zoro x Robin en facebook. Y a Roronoalau su seguro que me**_ _ **escribirá**_ _ **un review, animate a escribir un fic. Venga gente apuntaros para escribir fic sobre esta pareja que hay muy poca gente, seremos revolucionario de esta pareja. Somos de Titanio.**_


End file.
